Un séjour sur la lune
by Pravis
Summary: Jiraya parle souvent de son réseau d’information… et si on l’infiltrait aux côtés de Moon, l’un de ses agents ? Malheureusement, il semblerait qu’on accompagne une fille dépossédée de bonne étoile… quoi que! Couples : Moon akatsukien ?


**Un séjour sur la lune **

Résumé : 

Nom de code : Moon

Age : 18 ans

Travail officiel : peintre itinérante

Travail officieux : agent au service de Jiraiya

Mission : découvrir des informations sur l'Akatsuki

….

Malheur : être tombée sur l'Akatsuki !!

Jiraiya parle souvent de son réseau d'information… et si on l'infiltrait aux côtés de Moon, l'un de ses agents ? Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'on accompagne une fille dépossédée de bonne étoile… quoi que !…

Couples : Moon / akatsukien

Pour l'akatsukien, vous préfereriez qui ??

Ah… on vient de m'informer qu'il faut que je précise que les persos de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas… don voilà, c'est fait !

J'ai édité le premier chapitre afin d'enlever les commentaires coupant la narration et d'alléger le côté Mary Sue (promis, je rectifierais le tir au fur et à mesure des chapitres )

**Chapitre I : Aurais-je de la chance ? **

****

J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux, tentant vainement de chasser le voile apposé sur ma vision.

_Flash back _

Je sirotai paisiblement un jus de fruit aux milles et unes saveurs venant désaltérer mon palais. Mon humble postérieur de pauvre peintre dénuée de talents particulier était tranquillement installé sur un tapis d'herbes vertes taché de teintes jaunes, nuances apposées par l'écrasant soleil régnant en ces contrées. Un tableau inachevé représentant la mer -si rafraichissante !- était délaissé aux côtés d'un sac usé et d'un manteau aux multiples trous. Je soupirai.

« La vie de peintre est bien difficile à certains moments… si seulement Jiraiya pouvait me communiquer une mission rapportant gros !... »

En grognant de mécontentement, je me relevai difficilement, ayant comme but d'atteindre la prochaine ville avant la tombée de la nuit afin de pouvoir dormir dans un bon lit. Ramassant mes affaires je me dirigeai vers l'imposante ville dominant la région de sa hauteur… Un second soupir vint percer le silence. Hauteur équivaut à marche longue et épuisante… Mes pas me menèrent sur le sentier de terre battue et tracé par des années de voyageurs. La vie est bien ennuyante des fois…

Cela faisait bien deux longues et interminables heures que je marchais, la tête vide de pensées, luttant contre la chaleur torride du soleil de plomb. Cela faisait bien deux longues et interminables heures que je traitais de tous les noms les rayons brûlants mettant tout leur poids sur mes frêles épaules. Cela faisait bien deux longues et interminables heures que je rêvais à un verre d'eau. Cela faisait bien deux longues et interminables heures que j'apercevais la ville sans jamais l'atteindre. Cela faisait…

Je manquais d'endurance ; pour une ninja je n'étais pas vraiment au niveau… En effet, j'avais hérité de ma mère sa paresse légendaire qui interrompait bien trop souvent mes entrainements lorsque finissaient les échauffements… D'une main fatiguée, je repoussai une mèche de mon front baigné de sueur et m'admonestait intérieurement de mon manque de volonté guidant chacun de mes pas. Ma vitesse ralentissait, la cité paraissait s'éloigner et le soleil semblait redoubler de vigueur, cruel bourreau des voyageurs.

Soudain, une ombre m'atterris sur la tête, ébouriffant ma coiffure savamment défaite par une marche longue et épuisante, enfonçant ses serres dans ma peau déjà maltraitée par les rayons de l'agressif soleil régnant dans un ciel dépourvu de nuages… attend ! Arrêt sur image là ! Voiiilà, on bouge plus, c'est paaarfait ! Serre égal volatile qui équivaut à aigle qui correspond à message qui veut dire mission qui… Jiraiya, quoi !

Je sautai de joie, heureuse de sortir enfin de ce pesant ennui qui m'étouffait jusqu'alors de ses mains implacables. Malheureusement, j'oubliai un léger, très léger, presque inexistant, détail : mes jambes arrivaient à peine à tenir debout. Dans une parfaite et impitoyable logique, je m'affalai dans la poussière, d'une façon on ne peut plus gracieuse, digne d'un poulet atrophié de ses deux pattes.

Je toussai donc de façon comique, maudissant la vie, maudissant mon sort, maudissant le soleil, maudissant ma maladresse, maudissant l'aigle aux yeux moqueurs… l'aigle ?? Je l'avais complètement oublié celui là ! En même temps c'est compréhensible mais bon… Me relevant avec une grâce comparable à celle qui m'a enveloppée lors de ma précédente –et cuisante- chute, je m'approchai à quatre pattes de l'animal posé sur l'herbe sèche. Ce dernier leva docilement une patte et, tout en observant méchamment du coin de l'œil l'unique témoin de ma dernière maladresse, je lis le message :

_Moon, _

_Je te pris de bien vouloir effectuer la mission suivante. _

_Tu devras te rendre dans la ville de Montafiu, près de laquelle tu te trouves, et retrouver l'informateur de l'Akatsuki s'y trouvant. Ce fait a été confirmé par tes collègues de l'ombre. Espionne-le et découvre quel est son lien avec l'Akatsuki. Bien entendu, essaye d'en découvrir le plus possible sur cette association de dangereux criminels. Voici la description de l'informateur : _

J'imprimais dans ma mémoire la description tout en me faisant la réflexion que, pour une fois, Jiraya était bien sérieux et que cela présageait une mission dangereuse. Une fois que tout fut bien gravé dans ma mémoire, je continuai ma lecture :

_Dès que tu as des nouvelles, préviens-moi par le moyen habituel. _

_N'oublie pas : si tu es capturée, tu n'as aucun lien avec le village auquel j'appartiens et pour lequel tu travailles. _

_Bonne Chance, _

_G. (Auteur : G comme grenouille bien sur ! ca serait dommage si cette lettre tombait entre de mauvaises mains et que c'était signé « Jiraya » ou indiqué « Konoha » ! ) _

_P.S : lorsque tu auras fini ta mission… achète mon tout nouveau livre ! C'est la suite de « Icha Icha paradise » ! A ce propos, si tu pouvais m'aider à écrire la suite… _

Non, finalement il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi pervers ! Je secouai ma longue crinière noire et étouffante –que n'aurais-je donné pour avoir des cheveux souples et fins ! Revigorée par cette nouvelle mission, je partis d'un bon pas vers Montafiu, ville où m'attendaient des instants trépidants.

Ville où ma bonne étoile avait décidé de prendre sa pause café. Mais cela, je ne le savais pas encore, sinon j'aurais tourné les talons et me serais enfuie très très très loin d'ici…

_Quelques jours plus tard _

Cela faisait nombreuses journées où je ne fermais point l'œil durant une longue et angoissante période, suivant ma proie de mon regard attentif, épiant chacun de ses gestes afin de noter tous ses faits dans mon rapport.

Cela faisait quelques temps que je l'avais trouvé. En effet, j'avais eu un énorme coup de chance s'étant matérialisé sous la forme d'une auberge où j'avais décidée de passer la nuit. Ma bonne étoile avait dû être très attentive à mes faits à ce moment car elle plaça le lieu de buverie de mon homme dans l'établissement que je m'apprêtais à fréquenter. Prenant garde à ce que mon regard ne dévie pas trop souvent vers l'informateur, je m'étais assise sur une chaise branlante, à l'extrémité de la salle bondée où notre sens olfactif était mis à rude épreuves par les relents de sueurs, d'alcools de mauvaise qualité, et d'autres odeurs rudes à supporter. Buvant une bière comparable à un liquide que je ne nommerais pas ici, j'observais l'homme du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'il se leva, je voulu faire de même et me pris malencontreusement les jambes dans les pieds mal fixés de ma vétuste chaise. Je tombai donc pour la seconde fois de la journée, attirant rires et regards sur moi. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit : « pour un agent, je suis un peu trop maladroite… Je me demande bien ce qui a poussé Jiraiya à accepter de me prendre comme informatrice… Une lubie passagère sans doute…». Je me relevai, sentant une chaleur provenant du feu de la honte prendre possession de mes joues. Le nez pointé vers le sol, je me dépêchai de rejoindre la sortie et de retrouver mon homme. Et c'est ainsi que commença la chasse, bien plus tôt que prévue…

Trois jours avaient passés où le sommeil ne m'avait point été accordé. Mais cela se solda par une victoire éclatante. En effet, môssieur-l'informateur-qui-me-faisait-faire-des-tours-et-détours-pour-rien-me-privant-ainsi-de-sommeil avait décidé de rejoindre le repaire où il entreposait ses rapports, ses comptes, et tout plein de petites choses qui, ensemble, formaient des informations trèèès intéressantes pour moi. Je rêvai déjà au bon repas qui m'attendrait lorsque j'aurais reçu ma paye quand j'entrai à la suite de l'homme, le suivant comme une ombre, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

Je dégluti : je me trouvais à la croisée des chemins ; un faux pas et je prendrai le mauvais qui était une voie descendant en pente raide vers les bras de la faucheuse. Mes vêtements me collaient : j'étais en effet trempée de sueur. Une sueur maladive, dictée par la peur dont la voie parvenait inconsciemment jusqu'à mon pauvre encéphale et dictait à mes genoux de trembler. Respirant silencieusement un bon coup, je tentai vainement de calmer mon cœur avec lequel les baguettes de la terreur jouaient un morceau endiablé, puis je me mis en route. Ma main entourait tel un étau mon porte-bonheur : un collier dont le pendentif était une perle, larme d'étoile. Courage… je n'en avais guère mais c'était ainsi et je devais faire avec, vivant avec comme compagne une peur cruelle.

J'attendis plusieurs heures que l'informateur au service de l'akatsuki finisse d'éplucher ses comptes et de remplir de nouveaux parchemins. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se décidât à partir que je pus descendre des poutres sur lesquelles je patientais, luttant contre les crampes. M'approchant sans bruit de l'étagère dont les rapports lus précédemment par l'homme se trouvaient, je montai lestement sur une échelle afin de pouvoir « emprunter » le premier parchemin que je trouvai :

_18/04 _

_Achat de 37 kunais. _

_Achat de 3 sacs de riz. _

_Achat de 4 carrés de tissus noirs et rouges. _

_Vente d'un assortiment de poisons. _

_[… _

_19/08 _

_Demande au _Boucher _de s'occuper d'un corps. Caractéristiques : Kunoichi possédant de multiples blessures, fine, élancée, longs cheveux... Caractéristique importante : semble posséder un sceau. _

_->Tuer le _Boucher _lorsqu'il découvrira cela. _

Je m'arrêtai sur ce passage semblant important. Qui était le « Boucher » cité deux fois dans le texte ? Et surtout, qui était la jeune kunoichi vraisemblablement tuée par l'akatsuki ? De la fumée commençait à s'échapper de mes oreilles tandis que mon encéphale tournait à plein régime. Je sentais que cet extrait était important mais je ne parvenais pas à en saisir le sens… Me perchant sur mes pointes de pieds, je tentai de prendre un ouvrage particulièrement volumineux posé sur la plus haute étagère lorsque je me sentis poussée par les mains invisibles de la maladresse et de ce fait, je tombai du plus haut échelon, dans les bras du vide en qui je n'avais aucune confiance.

La chute me parut rapide tout en étant interminable.

Je tombai…

Je tombai..

Je tombai.

Je tombai

Et m'affalai en hurlant contre le sol dur. Sonnée, je pus voir à travers la brume de douleur entourant mon cerveau l'imposant livre que j'avais tenté de prendre m'accompagner dans ma chute, atterrissant en douceur sur ma tête.

Et je finis assommée de connaissances.

Littéralement.

_Fin du Flash back _

Non loin de mon si douloureux réveil, mon informateur parlait avec deux hautes statures vêtues de rouge et de noir. Dans un bel ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'origine du discret cri que j'avais poussé en m'affalant contre le sol cruel… Une maladresse de plus avait tracé un nouveau chemin que la roue du destin emprunta impitoyablement, faisait fi de toutes mes envies et répondant au contraire à toutes mes peurs…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE **

Moon : Je te déteeeeste, je vais me faire tueeeeer !!!!

Auteur : meuh nooon, meuh nooon ! Tu vas rencontrer de joyeux gars faisant partie d'une organisation caritative et qui t'offriront des bonbons lorsque tu les rencontreras ! Et non de criminels sans foi ni loi faisant partie d'une organisation regroupant des tueurs de classe S voir plus et qui ne seront pas content du tout que tu fouilles dans le repère de l'un de leurs informateurs !

Moon : bouuuuh ! Je veux partiiiir ! S'il vous plait, soutenez ma cause dans des review !

Auteur : et dites-moi qui vous préféreriez qu'elle rencontre s'il vous plait :D


End file.
